Marilyn Batson (Earth-2310)
Marilyn "Mary" Batson, AKA Shazam is an environmental activist and history teacher from Philadelphia. A members of the the Avengers, Mary is both one of its most famous heroes and its youngest. An ancestor to the wizard, Shazam, Marilyn used to disbelieve things that are paranatural. That, was until she was summoned in a dire time to a museum where an artifact known as the Rock of Eternity lies. There, Mary gained magical, superhuman powers after being instructed to exclaim Shazam. Possessing godlike powers, Marilyn strives to improve the condition of Earth and protecting its population from threats unknown, both alone and together with her teammates. History Shazam, the Emissary of Gods Main article: See Jebediah of Canaan Thousands of years ago, in the early days of humanity, a young scholar known as Jebediah of Canaan lived in Thrace. While he's obviously not of Thracian origins, he was a teacher and philosopher that constantly moved from place to place. From Greece to North Africa, he had taught many men and women of a great amount of knowledge. Even he claimed to his ancestor that he taught Socrates of everything that'd be fundamental to the world in the future. Jebediah was hailed by many individuals. Whether they be generals of war, other renowned scholars, or even kings and rulers that resided far from Greece. Jebediah was known for his revolutionary style of teaching that taught his students of many things considered "illogical" to others of the time. Such example was that when the man known as Erwin Schrodinger perfected Niels Bohr's atomic theory wasn't born centuries later and the philosopher before Socrates' time, Democritus, got his atomic theory wrong, Jebediah taught exactly the same modern atomic theory to his students in his own way. In the process of his teachings, he himself came into conflict with various religious sects, claiming that Jebediah was a blasphemer that disbelieved in the gods that they worshipped. He always ignored such statements, until one of his students asked him if gods truly exist. Intrigued by the nature of the gods themselves and provoked by his challengers, Jebediah soon set out to see if gods really exist or not. After years of his quest, Jebediah returned to his residence at Thrace before his journey, claiming that gods do exist. The religious sects that hated him soon took an interest to him, while his students and former supporters turned into his challengers. A twist of fate, indeed. He announced such discovery to the places that he travelled in, but the Thracians apparently loathed Jebediah, saying that he's just trying to be a false prophet to trick people into joining him. After the Thracians had enough of Jebediah, their king at the time, Rhesus, sentenced Jebediah to death and sent most of his army to kill him. Initially however, he only sent a group of assassins to kill the philosopher. But with the hard way, Rhesus found out that Jebediah had truly gained powers from "countless of gods" as the man for the first time recited the word of Shazam. Gaining unbelievable powers, Jebediah decimated most of Rhesus' army until he came face to face with the king himself. However, Rhesus seemed to not be surprised by "Shazam's" ordeal and cursed him. Jebediah calmly cooled him down, only for Rhesus to attack him with his blade. Surprisingly, the blade harmed him and Jebediah soon knew that this "Rhesus" wasn't actually the king himself but a being known as Gorr, the God Butcher. After engaging in a brutal battle, Jebediah drove him off and news of the teacher fending off a "demon from Tartarus" soon spread out. And with this, Jebediah was recognized not only as a teacher, but the divine protector of all things. When Jebediah was old, he knew he would soon require a successor. That, was when the Head of the Olympians, Zeus, came to him and informed him that his power would be passed down from generations to generations of his bloodline. But while it does pass down from person to person, there has to be a mean to prevent misuse in power. And as such, came the artifact, the Rock of Eternity. The Rock of Eternity would have stored the godly powers of Jebediah of Canaan in his time of death, and it'd be put in a place where only the descendants of the philosopher could find it. After such telling, Zeus left and Jebediah, now calling himself "Shazam", continued his work as the "Emissary of Gods". Not just Greek gods, but also other gods from other cultures. But Jebediah would soon see his fate when Gorr returned, a hundred times stronger, and slew the wizard. With such discovery, the many gods of Earth's many pantheons imprisoned Gorr and threw to him to the farthest corner of the universe. And with Shazam's death, comes his power's absorption by the Rock of Eternity. His legacy lived on, though. And after centuries passed, descendants after descendants gained the power. Most used their powers for good... but one became the first corrupted descendant of Jebediah and tried to keep the power for himself, only to suffer a similar fate to Gorr. Still, the Rock of Eternity survived all the happenings on Earth and ended up in a museum in Philadelphia, the home of Marilyn Batson, the latest in line of the wizard's descendants. A Woman Trying to Live Her Life Powers and Abilities Gaining her powers by invoking her ancestor's name, Marilyn possesses magical powers that can be turned on and off at will by Marilyn by saying Shazam. Unlike Marilyn's mainstream counterpart, Marilyn's body does not change when struck by the magical lightning bolt she invokes. Due to her nature of already being an adult, Marilyn simply gains powers when struck by her lightning. Her costume, however, is not part of the power bestowal. The costume was made by Mary herself when trying to think of an appropriate outfit to start her new acts of improvement. And with her costume not possessing the same durability as her, Mary has several spare costumes to fit in. In summoning her power, Marilyn can not only exclaim Shazam to gain powers but she can also write it down on a surface in order for the magic lightning to strike her, granting her powers. In later times with the Avengers, she apparently can transform and summon the lightning at will by just using her thought. The magic lightning Marilyn summons can also be used to weaken or even depower enemies at her will. And when the lightning is used against her, Marilyn's will still persists and can make the lightning not rob her of her powers. But it should be noted that powerful magics that turn the lightning against her can indeed, depower her. Nevertheless, the moment Marilyn gains her powers, she becomes one of the strongest superhumans on the planet. While her power still develops, Mary's own might is titanic. With her strength, she claims to be able to bring out punches the power of mountains and engage in combat with other powerful enhanced beings such as Nova and even Despero, albeit briefly. Her durability allows her to survive getting shot by an adamantium bullet, even though her durability is penetrated. Her flight and speed can make her soar through the skies at high speeds reaching up to Mach 8. Her agility and reflexes makes dodging even the fastest of attacks easy (though not at all times), and other abilities such as her healing factor, electrokinesis, invulnerability, enhanced senses, and energy manipulation makes her a hero not to be underestimated. *'Magical Transformation': By calling the name of her magical ancestor, Shazam, Mary can summon a magical bolt of lightning from the skies to strike her, gaining a multitude of awesome powers. From resistance to magic to superhuman strength, Mary's powers are quite overwhelming. **'Superhuman Strength': Mary possesses superhuman strength that reaches out beyond most humans' comprehension. Her magical strength even allows her to be considered one of the strongest superhumans on Earth. With her strength considered to be godlike, she can engage in a multitude of extended battles against a wide variety of opponents and holding back stronger ones by herself. And although she's already strong by the time the Avengers assembled for the first time, her strength and other powers are still growing. It was said that 20 years into the future, Mary could shatter adamantium casually. **'Superhuman Durability': Mary's skin is three times denser than a normal human body, with magic sustaining her entire body against many types of trauma. From not even noticing a group of super-soldiers attacking her with various deadly attacks, to outright taking a nuclear bomb in her face without much serious damage. She can also take attacks from sharp slashing weapons and high-caliber bullets without getting phased. **'Invulnerability': Her durability can protect her from many types of injuries, but her invulnerability makes her nearly invincible against even the strongest of blows. With her invulnerability, she can straight-up shrug off powerful attacks and endure virtually all types of damage without getting harmed in the process. She is also resistant to pain, though she can still feel it. **'Superhuman Stamina': The magic sustaining Mary's powers grants her virtually limitless stamina, allowing her to exert herself physically for an indefinite amount of time while performing complex physical and mental activities. Her stamina also allows her to be more energetic while outside her powered state, with Mary only requiring three hours of sleep in human state. After getting exhausted by psychic attacks, Mary can get her stamina back within a few minutes. **'Superhuman Speed': On foot or in flight, Mary is superhumanly fast. While not the fastest in the universe, her speed is godly and she can casually run at blinding speeds. In flight, Mary can fly even faster than the speed of light and can fly around the entirety of Earth for mere seconds. Her speed can also be combined with her striking strength, combining the momentum gained from her speed with her super strength to unleash a powerful punch powerful enough to rend a moon in two. **'Flight': Marilyn can fly with her own power with speeds reaching up to Mach 5. **'Superhuman Agility': Mary's coordination and reflexes are enhanced, allowing her to react to things that are even faster than her own super speed. Her agility allows her to pass around larger enemies like a trapeeze artist while also being capable of doing acrobatic motions with ease and grace. **'Superhuman Senses': Mary's five senses are enhanced to the point that she's capable of smelling specific scents miles away with accuracy and even seeing things that are supposedly invisible to mortal eyes due to literal invisibility or concealment of higher power. She can even sense various energy sources, allowing her to tell what source of energy her opponent is using. She can detect nearby magical beings, too. Cosmic beings however, are trickier to tell for her. **'Magic Lightning': Aside from being used to transform, Mary can also use her magical lightning for offensive powers. Not just for outright inflicting a third-degree burn through the lightning, but to fry stronger enemies by directly absorbing the magic lightning for her to direct to her target either via bursts of electricity or a large beam of magic that can even shock godlike enemies. Her magic lightning can also be used to enhance her phenomenal powers to higher levels for a brief amount of time. **'Healing Factor': Mary can regenerate from fatal wounds that would outright kill a normal person in a matter of hours. From getting beat up by beings stronger than her to the point that she's completely knocked out to getting nuked in the face, only to regenerate in an hour. Even if her healing factor is amazing, she cannot regenerate lost limbs. **'Energy Blasts': Taking the form of electricity, Shazam can blast out torrents and beams of lightning/electricity out of her hands. Such beams can be used to power up NYC fully within two seconds or fry an entire alien warship's circuitry with just a single electric burst. With her electric blasts being magical in nature, she can even perform feats such as channeling electricity through insulated objects, such as wood. These blasts usually bypass the target's invulnerability, making them effective weapons against powerful enemies. **'Electrokinesis': Not just for blasting enemies apart with electricity, this ability can be used by Shazam to manipulate electric currents for other purposes. She can power a large factory's near-dead generator by just touching it, redirect external electric attacks, electrifying insulated objects, and even bring back deactivated automatons, including large ones, with just a small burst of her ability. **'Self-Sustenance': Mary can sustain herself using her magic, allowing her to live in his powered form without food, water, or oxygen. Even in the harshest of environments, she'll have no problems in adapting to them. This power is also partially in her mortal form, with her being capable of holding her breathe for longer periods of time and going on without food and water for three days straight. **'Telepathic Resistance': A unique addition to her power set, Marilyn possesses a limited amount of telepathic resistance to shield her against illusions and mind affections. This includes magic-induced illusions, as well as things seen by Mary as an effect of telepathy. Mary can allow a telepath to affect her mind, but she can also willingly shield herself against the telepath, immediately shutting him/her off her. But not at all times can it work. Despero was able to force his way through her mind with his powerful telepathy. **'Disease Immunity': With her physiology essentially turned into a god's own physiology, Batson is virtually immune to all known diseases on Earth and some diseases from outer space. Even if she's infected, Shazam can force the disease out of her body passively, with her body's magical immune system trying as fast as it can to remove the disease out of her. She's also immune to radiation as well. Weaknesses The magic empowering Mary Batson is indeed, strong. Her might is nearly infinite, and she's nearly unstoppable on paper. But Marilyn is not without weaknesses. *'Equal or Stronger Powers': While Mary Batson's powers are derived from a strong type of magic, there are other mystical and cosmic forces in the universe that can either match or outright overpower her. Such example is the Nova Force of the Nova Corps, which allows fellow avenger, Richard Rider (Nova), to engage her in a head-to-head combat which ended in a stalemate. Magics of greater powers can also have drastic effects on Shazam in combat, which can result in many probabilities such as her lightning being turned against herself. *'Stubbornness': Blessed with great powers, she is. But not blessed with carefulness, she is. While she's an adult by all standards, in combat she's mostly stubborn and reckless. She can be overly confident and arrogant at times, enabling her to be exploited. She usually rushes head-on to fight her target one-on-one, expecting herself to win the battle. But when it turns out that she's either matched or overpowered, she's pretty much screwed. This type of weakness is currently being handled progressively with the help of other Avengers and she's more careful this time. Trivia *Marilyn is a big fan of JK Rowling. *Marilyn is known as the friendliest member of the Avengers, differing herself from other more serious members such as Black Canary, and to an extent, Captain America. Marilyn bonds well with all the members, however. With her sharing a brother-sister relationship with the Good Captain. She also has a similar relationship with Clea, with her considering them two as a dynamic duo. **Marilyn does bond well with her teammates. But one particular member, Nova, has a particular relationship of rivalry mutual to Shazam as well. *While Mary's "big brother" acts as the team's leader and mascot, Mary is known as the Avengers' unofficial icon, with her reputation even nearly equaling to those of the Captain's. Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Earth-2310 Category:Avengers World Members (Earth-2310) Category:Expert Combatant Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Invulnerability Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Demigods Category:Super Senses Category:Self-Sustenance